


La Pesadilla de Amari

by Erzs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: Ana no puede quedarse quieta ante el sufrimiento ajeno. Aunque esto solo resulte en más dolor para ella y aquellos que ama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Overwatch, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Blizzard, Jeff Kaplan, etc,etc.  
> Fanfic escrito para un concurso de "Historias de Terror" de Overwatch. Obviamente no gane xD  
> Centrado en mi madre bella, Ana ♥

La muerte no era algo a lo que le temiera. Ana Amari ya había "muerto" una vez.

Había tenido un funeral, sus seres queridos se habían despedido de ella y, en cierto modo, ella también lo había hecho de ellos. Ahora no era nada más que un fantasma.

Sabía que era lo mejor para ellos… y aun así, si había una cosa de la que se arrepentía, era de no haberse despedido de su hija. El no haber arreglado sus problemas con ella, el verla crecer tan distante. Puede que esta no fuera la vida que quisiera para ella, pero el ver su determinación, su esfuerzo al entrar a la academia militar, no podía negar sentir un enorme orgullo por ella.

Algo que nunca podría decirle en persona. Después de todo, ella ya no existía.

Y a pesar de que hubiera tratado de alejarse de todo aquello, en el fondo seguía siendo un soldado. Una protectora. Y no podía dejar que las personas en aquel lugar sufrieran por su cobardía. Tenía una deuda que pagar por aquellos muchachos que habían confiado en ella y habían pagado el precio. Aunque sintiera que nunca sería suficiente, siempre seguiría adelante.

Justo esa noche, el _Templo de Anubis_ parecía más activo de lo usual. Había oído rumores de que la milicia (o algún equipo de la misma calaña) se había encargado de desmantelarlo no mucho tiempo atrás y sin embargo, veía gente salía de aquel lugar con cajas llenas. Sus máscaras y armaduras indicando su pertenencia a Talon, no podría ser nada bueno.

Se acercó, sigilosa, como la francotiradora era. La arena a sus pies ayudaba a disminuir el ruido de sus pasos.

Siendo solo una, pensarías que le sería difícil el terminar la operación. Pero no para ella. Ella era la mejor en su trabajo, con solo un fallo en toda su carrera… un fallo fatal.

Se colocó en una posición elevada, para poder observar desde la mirilla de su rifle, pero lo suficientemente oculta. Su mirada fija en la puerta del templo, donde se agrupaban los miembros de aquel grupo que había allanado el lugar.

Ahí fue cuando la vio. Su piel, de un tono lila, combinaba con su atuendo. El rifle que colgaba en forma paralela a su cuerpo. El cabello amarrado a sus espaldas.

Amélie. Su culpa. Su error.

Tal vez esta era su oportunidad de redimirse. Por su escuadrón. Por no haber protegido a aquella mujer hacía tantos años atrás. Ahora ella también sería libre del control mental de Talon. Esto las salvaría a ambas. Las salvaría…

Se repetía aquella frase sin parar, temerosa de fallar una vez más.

Tomó un profundo respiro, serenándose. Apuntando a la figura que permanecía quieta vigilando que cargaran los camiones.

Pero cuando estaba dispuesta a dar el tiro, una fuerte explosión proveniente de dentro del templo la desestabilizó. Un grupo de lo que parecía soldados, con armaduras de batalla protegiéndolos, salió de las instalaciones. No se había percatado en que momento habían llegado, ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué estaban ahí, pero ya no importaba. Ahora tenía un grupo de apoyo.

Mejor dicho, ellos la tenían a ella. Esta vez no podía permitirse fallar.

Empezó a buscar con la mirilla a la francotiradora contraria, sabiendo que si no la detenía a tiempo causaría la perdida de aquellos soldados. A la vez, cada que lograba enfocar en alguno de los miembros de Talon, no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de acabarlo. Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas (algo usual en el campo de batalla), logro enfocar a la francesa. No había tiempo para dudas. Disparo.

Y falló.

Otra vez fallo.

Una sombra apareció de la nada, apartando a su objetivo del proyectil. Impactando en alguna pobre alma detrás de este, un soldado de los que debía proteger. La historia se repetía otra vez.

—Hola, Ana. –la voz a sus espaldas, sonó tan extrañamente familiar. Volteó apuntando al hombre dueño de esa voz, cuando una especie de humareda la rodeó, impidiéndole la vista. Tosió levemente mientras trataba de expulsar el humo de sus pulmones. El hombre había desaparecido de su vista.

Corrió rápidamente, a la zona donde la batalla había ocurrido, su mente centrada en aquel soldado que había golpeado con su ataque. Rogando a cualquier ser que pudiera oírla que estuviera vivo. Sabiendo que las probabilidades eran casi nulas.

El lugar era una masacre. Bajas de ambos bandos, los cuerpos rodeando su andar. Sus esperanzas cada vez disminuían. Encontró al soldado, quien portaba un traje azul y su casco cubría su rostro. Lo retiro lentamente, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Su niña, su mayor orgullo.

Y ahora su segundo gran error.

Arrojó aquel rifle culpable de su pena lo más lejos que pudo. Se tiró de rodillas, colocando la cabeza de la chica sobre ellas, lágrimas amenazando con salir.

No Fareeha. Todo menos ella. Empezó a acariciar su rostro, tarareando una vieja canción de cuna.

La cabeza dándole vueltas. Sintiendo como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a opacarse.

Alzó la vista un momento, tratando de buscar ayuda, de buscar a alguien que hubiera sobrevivido. Con el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a distinguir una figura corriendo entre las sombras. Dejó el cuerpo de su hija suavemente sobre la arena y tomó la pequeña pistola de repuesto que siempre guardaba bajo sus ropas, sin saber si era aliado o enemigo.

Se acercó más a la figura, que permanecía encorvada en un rincón del lugar, sigilosamente, preguntándose si no se habría percatado de su presencia. Le apuntó directamente.

— ¡Identifícate!

Su respuesta fue empezar a voltearse lentamente, lanzando un grito desgarrador. Sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, con pequeñas venas opacas saliendo de estos. Su piel se había tornado de un tono grisáceo, solo antes visto en los cadáveres. No pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Disparo sin dudarlo, sin entender por completo que le había ocurrido a aquel sujeto.

Cada sonido de disparos le produjo un eco terrible en sus oídos, aumentado los mareos y dolores de cabeza. Se sentía perdida, desesperada… hambrienta.

Ese último pensamiento la altero. No estaba pensando con claridad, su mente perdiéndose lentamente. Corrió a buscar a su hija, confiando que a su lado recobraría la compostura.

Pero al llegar al punto donde había le había dejado, no había nada. Algunos de los cuerpos a su alrededor había desaparecido. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, la vista borrosa.

Un ruido a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltarse. Rápidamente dio la vuelta para encarar al causante, quedando helada.

Fareeha, ella y los otros cadáveres faltantes. Con la misma apariencia que el muchacho anterior. Esa apariencia casi fantasmagórica, poseída.

Alzó la mano con la intención de dispararles, pero sintió como el cuerpo empezaba a temblarle. Su estómago rugiendo fuera de sí. El pútrido olor de la carne, antes tan desagradable, ahora parecía el mayor manjar del mundo. Soltó el arma, perdiendo noción de sí misma, de quien era. Se arrojó a los cadáveres putrefactos sin poder controlarse.

Pharah, estaba finalmente despertando de su trance. Antes de irse, el equipo contra el que peleaban había lanzado una especie de bomba de humo extraña, de la cual había sido protegida casi en su totalidad por el casco. Casi.

Sentía frio, su piel estaba helada. Su visión estaba ligeramente nublada, pero no lo suficiente como para no distinguir la figura frente a ella. Esa especie de monstruo que parecía haber perdido todo rastro de humanidad y ahora desgarraba y mutilaba aquellos cuerpos para devorarlos en un espectáculo grotesco y sangriento.

No había duda, aquella era su madre. Ese demonio era su madre.

La situación continuó, mientras aquellos hombres que se encontraban a su lado se quedaban inmóviles junto a ella. Tal vez creyendo que solo era una ilusión, que habían muerto y llegado al infierno. Fuera cual fuera su situación, ella estaba segura que esta era la realidad.

Y aun así no hizo nada por detenerlo ¿Cómo podría, después de recuperar a la madre que creyó perdida tanto tiempo atrás?

No fue hasta que su escuadrón finalmente reaccionó, intentando detener a la mujer, que finalmente actuó para frenarlos.

La mujer detrás de ellos, se levantó, la ropa, el rostro y sus brazos empapados en la sangre.

Se acercó a su hija, susurrando unas palabras y desplomándose ante ellos.

…

No fue hasta después que se enteraría que ocurrió.

Angela, que había sido la encargada de atenderlos, se lo explicó lo mejor que pudo.

Talon había usado una especie de gas químico, eso había alterado su fisionomía. Por eso su piel era gris y sus ojos blancos. Pero su traje había impedido que lo absorbiera por completo. Por esta misma razón, había sido fácil filtrarlo fuera de su organismo.

Su madre, por el contrario, no había tenido tanta suerte.

—Necesita consumir… restos humanos… para poder mantenerse coherente. –la médico habló lentamente, después de todo, tenía historia con la mujer que trataba. —Su cuerpo absorbió todo el humo y es imposible filtrarlo. Fareeha, no estoy segura de que podamos hacer algo por ella… Lo siento.

La egipcia no respondió. No podía pensar con claridad. Acababa de recuperar a su madre para poder perderla en un segundo. No podía permitirse eso.

—Debes intentarlo. Yo me encargaré de ella hasta que consigas una cura. Por favor, Angela. No puedo perderla otra vez. Simplemente no puedo.

La rubia solo asintió. Era lo menos que podía hacer por aquella mujer que alguna vez fuera su mentora. Solo esperaba que no fuera la decisión equivocada

…

Habían pasado algunos días desde lo ocurrido.

Nadie parecía importarle la ausencia de algunos cadáveres desconocidos y sin reclamar de la morgue.

A nadie se le hacía extraño que la médica oficial de la base no hubiera salido de su laboratorio en días.

Nadie parecía preocuparse de los extraños ruidos provenientes de las bodegas. Ni la extraña actitud de la capitana del escuadrón.

O tal vez nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Fareeha había bajado una vez, encontrando a la pobre y cada vez más perturbada mujer en uno de sus pocos lapsos de coherencia. Encadenada a la pared.

Le había repetido las mismas palabras que cada vez que bajaba a buscarla.

"Mátame"

Pero no existía forma de que pudieran hacer eso. Nunca lo haría.

Hasta esa noche, que Mercy había decidido visitar a la anciana mujer. Todos sus intentos eran en vano, no podía conseguir nada para ayudarla. Por eso pensó que el ir a verla le serviría como estímulo.

Claro, ella no podía saber que Pharah no había podido conseguir nada para alimentarla aun.

De lo violenta que podía ser cuando tenía hambre. De lo que sería capaz de hacer. De lo tarde que se había dado cuenta de lo mala que fue su idea.

…

Cuando la chica volvió, encontrando aquel desastre pintado en rojo, con los restos de lo que quedaba de la rubia esparcidos en el suelo, no pudo más que soltar un grito ahogado.

En el centro de la habitación, hecha un ovillo y percatándose de lo que había hecho, la mujer mayor sollozaba susurrando esa única palabra. "Mátame, Mátame, Mátame" como un mantra. Como un hechizo.

Y por primera vez, se vio realmente tentada a hacerlo. Tomando el arma en su pantalón, apuntándole a la cabeza. Su sonrisa al verla tomar la iniciativa.

Cerró los ojos y disparo. Un leve "gracias" opacado por el ruido de la bala.

Todo había acabado.

…

Tomó el cuerpo de su madre, enterrándolo en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí.

Los restos de Angela, fueron debidamente honorados y enterrados. Nadie se atrevió a hacer preguntas. No cuando la capitana se veía tan neutra a lo ocurrido. Tan fría. Ellos debían ser igual de fuertes que ella.

Con su vestido negro, fue la última de retirarse del entierro. Despidiéndose, no solo de quien fuera su mejor amiga, sino también simbólicamente de su madre.

Alzó la mirada, mirando la oscuridad del cielo. No había notado cuando había anochecido.

Y, por un instante, creyó divisar una figura conocida a lo lejos, en la cima de uno de los árboles.

Unas luces iluminando el rostro. Dibujándolo. Una sonrisa maquiavélica, acompañada de su respectivo par de ojos. Vigilante, acechando…

No. Era imposible, su mente debía estar haciéndole una mala pasada. Se retiró del lugar dando su último adiós.

La figura iluminada, inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Esperando el día que la muerte por fin pudiera se dignara a ir por ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Debería haber mejorado el final, pero decidí dejarlo como lo envíe. Es que lo escribí toda apurada a media noche y creo que no logré desarrollarlo por completo, pero bueh, demasiado floja corregirlo ahora.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
